Hukuman
by jaehwart
Summary: Fakultas Teknik Perminyakan dan Tambang mengadakan acara di malam hari. Ada sebuah permainan yang mengharuskan beberapa dari mereka untuk berpasangan. Lalu, mengapa Byungchan malah dipasangkan dengan Jinhyuk? / Seungwoo x Byungchan / Slight!WeiShin / gemes karena produce x 101 / RnR


Lapangan gedung Fakultas Teknik Perminyakan dan Tambang yang biasanya sepi di malam hari kali ini ramai. Suara musik juga huru-hara terdengar dari dalamnya. Malam ini terdapat acara "Satu Malam Bersama" yang diadakan tiap penghuujung semester. Asap rokok dan bau minuman keras tentu saja menjadi hal yang wajar. Bahkan _security_ kampus tidak berani melarang lantaran hampir semua mahasiswa adalah laki-laki.

Ada api unggun di tengah-tengah dan banyak juga yang sedang memasak makanan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika Seungyoun, Mahasiswa Teknik Metalurgi, naik ke podium sambil membawa sebotol minuman di tangannya. "Apa kalian masih menikmati malam ini?" Teriaknya lewat mikrofon yang disambut dengan tawa serta teriakan yang lain. "Baiklah kalau begitu, izinkan aku membuka acara dengan permainan. Bukankah permainan adalah hal yang selalu dinantikan tiap acara ini diadakan?"

Seungyoun menjelaskan permainan dan peraturan yang akan dimainkan sesaat lagi. Nama permainannya _Don't Drop The Apple_. "Mudah sekali kawan-kawan," jelas Seungyoun, "Kalian hanya perlu membuat apel ini," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah apel yang berada di genggamannya, "Turun ke bawah tanpa menyentuhnya! Dan tentu saja kalian akan bermain secara berpasangan!"

Lapangan langsung heboh ketika Seungyoun menyebut kata '_berpasangan_'. "Oke jangan takut karena panitia telah mengundi siapa saja yang akan memainkannya dan tentu saja," Seungyoun memperhatikan teman-temannya, "Siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan kalian nanti!"

Jinhyuk di pojokan tertawa sambil menuang segelas alkohol ke gelasnya, "Siapa lagi yang mengidekan permainan ini?" Tanyanya pada Seungwoo yang kini menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Jinhyuk.

"Dan itu adalah permainan yang bodoh," sahut Wooseok yang duduk di sebelah Jinhyuk setelah menerima gelas yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Oh ayolah, kalian ini tidak tahu cara bersenang-senang, ya?" Byungchan mendengus kesal sebelum meneguk alkohol di tangannya.

Wooseok mendelik ke arah Byungchan, "Kau pikir sekarang aku sedang apa? Minum air putih?" Kata laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu sambil mendekatkan gelas ke bibirnya dan meminum alkoholnya diiringi dengan peringatan dari Jinhyuk; _Oke kau sudah minum cukup banyak, berhenti sekarang Wooseok._

Seungwoo, selaku yang paling tua dari mereka berempat hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil kemudian kembali memperhatikan Seungyoun yang masih heboh di panggung memanggil nama-nama pasangan yang akan bermain _Don't Drop The Apple_.

"Baiklah yang terakhir," Ujar Seungyoun setelah memberikan buah apel pada pasangan yang baru saja naik, "Choi Byungchan dari Teknik Geofisika!"

Byungchan yang tengah meneguk alkoholnya tersedak sedikit. Ia menoleh ke panggung dan memelototi Seungyoun, "Kau bercanda."

Jinhyuk bertepuk tangan mengejek Byungchan, "Oke pasangannya sudah pasti Han Seungwoo kita tercinta," ejek Jinhyuk sambil menyalakan rokok dengan pematik yang tergeletak di dekat Seungwoo. Wooseok ikut terkekeh kecil sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jinhyuk. Wajah pemuda yang lebih kecil itu sudah merah karena alkohol dan ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jinhyuk.

Seungyoun di panggung membuka gulungan kertas kecil yang isinya nama pasangan Byungchan dan terdiam sebentar. "Dan... Lee Jinhyuk."

Jinhyuk bersumpah, ia belum pernah batuk-batuk karena rokok dan ini yang pertama. Ia menatap Seungyoun dengan tatapan tidak percaya kemudian beralih pada Seungwoo, "Oke Big Boss, aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah meminta ini."

Sambil tertawa, Seungwoo hanya mematikan rokoknya kemudian mendorong bahu Jinhyuk perlahan, "Hadapi masalah yang kau miliki, jagoan. Biar Wooseok aku yang urus."

Jinhyuk berdiri perlahan dari duduknya dan membiarkan Wooseok menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Seungwoo. Pemuda manis itu sempat bertanya sedikit dengan sisa kesadaran yang ia miliki, _"Jinhyuk~ Mau ke mana...? Hey Jinhyuk jangan pergi~." _Seungwoo yang tidak tahan dengan ocehan Wooseok mengenai Jinhyuk yang berjalan ke panggung hanya mendecak kesal dan membaringkan Wooseok di atas sofa kemudian kembali merokok.

Di panggung, Byungchan dan Jinhyuk berhadapan dengan jarak hanya sebuah apel di dahi mereka. Seungwoo kembali tertawa melihat pemandangan di depannya; Tidak, ia tidak iri sama sekali. Ia bisa berdekatan dengan Byungchan kapanpun dan di manapun ia menginginkannya. Hanya saja, tawa geli dari Byungchan yang kini gagal membawa apel itu ke bawah dan harus mengulangi lagi, membuatnya kesal karena, meskipun tidak posesif, sebenarnya Seungwoo hanya ingin senyum dan tawa manis Byungchan menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Woah, woah, Byungchan, Jinhyuk! Hati-hati di mana kalian bergesekkan itu," sahut Seungyoun lewat mikrofon ketika Byungchan berusaha menurunkan apel menggunakan dagunya dan kini telah sampai di perut Jinhyuk. Posisi yang super canggung, menurut Seungyoun. Byungchan yang kini berlutut di hadapan Jinhyuk sambil menggesekkan dagunya naik-turun agar apel yang ada di antara mereka itu tidak jatuh. Byungchan bahkan tidak menghiraukan Seungwoo yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala meskipun Seungwoo tidak berada di depan panggung persis.

"Baiklah waktu habis!" Teriak Seungyoun diiringi bunyi terompet yang entah sejak kapan dimiliki oleh Kookheon. Byungchan masih tertawa-tawa kemudian turun dari panggung bersama Jinhyuk.

Keduanya terdiam saat melihat Seungwoo di hadapan mereka melipat tangan di depan dada sambil tersenyum.

Jinhyuk tidak begitu panik, sebenarnya. Wooseok tertidur dan... Ya, toh, Jinhyuk tidak memiliki niat apa-apa pada Byungchan. Begitupun sebaliknya. Siapa yang berani macam-macam pada pemilik Choi Byunghan? Hanya orang bodoh, sepertinya. Dan Jinhyuk tidak termasuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang itu. Perlahan, Jinhyuk menyikut lengan Byungchan dan berkata, "Err... Aku akan mengurus Wooseok dulu, sepertinya dia sudah mabuk dan tertidur."

Bibir Byungchan kaku ketika Seungwoo mendekatinya. Bukannya berkata apapun, ia malah berbalik dan menjauhi Seungwoo, berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang memang digunakan untuk menyimpan matras-matras. Di dalam ruangan itu banyak mahasiswa lain yang sedang minum-minum. "Hei, aku bergabung di sini, ya?" Beruntung karena Byungchan adalah seorang _social butterfly_, mahasiswa lain langsung mengiyakan saja permintaan Byungchan dan memberinya beberapa minuman.

Seungwoo mendengus dengan senyuman miring ketika Byungchan malah lari dari pandangannya. "Ah, benar-benar..."

"Hei lihat, Gichan teler," kata Yuvin sambil menunjuk Gichan yang tergeletak di atas matras, "Padahal dia yang menyombongkan diri bisa meminum tiga botol. Dasar tukang pamer," lanjutnya disambut tawa dari semua anak yang ada di ruangan itu, termasuk Byungchan.

Tawa mereka terhenti ketika seseorang masuk dan menepuk bahu Byungchan, "Hei."

Byungchan menahan nafas ketika mengetahui dengan jelas siapa yang menepuk bahunya. Wangi parfum yang sering sekali Byungchan cium juga remasan di bahunya, Byungchan yakin ini adalah Seungwoo. "Aku perlu berbicara berduaan dengan Byungchan. Kalian keberatan jika aku minta waktu sebentar?"

Yuvin dan yang lain saling tatap, "Tentu saja, Big Boss."

"Oh, dan bawa Gichan keluar dari ruangan ini juga, ya? Aku ingin ini benar-benar jadi.. kau tahu, ruangan privat."

Ha, Privat kepalamu.

Byungchan tahu sekali maksud Seungwoo. Seorang Han Seungwoo yang cemburu sangat sulit untuk dibujuk. Apalagi jika sudah berkaitan dengan orang lain seperti ini. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang dapat membuat Seungwoo luluh; _Dan hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan Byungchan di tempat umum seperti ini. _Baiklah, memang Byungchan dan Seungwoo beberapa kali _making out_ di kampus, seperti di toilet fakultas, misalnya. Tapi catat kalau saat itu sepi dan tidak ramai seperti ini. Dan garis bawahi juga kalau melakukan seks di toilet itu sangat tidak nyaman, Byungchan tidak suka. Ya meskipun sebenarnya sentuhan apapun yang dijalankan Seungwoo ke tubuhnya itu terasa enak-enak saja.

Ketika anak-anak lain keluar, Seungwoo mengunci pintunya kemudian mematikan lampu hingga hanya ada satu lampu yang menyala. Suasana ruangan ini langsung menjadi redup. Pria itu duduk di atas kursi yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan Byungchan. "Menikmati waktumu dengan Lee Jinhyuk?"

"Oh ayolah, aku tahu kau mengerti kalau itu hanya permainan," Byungchan memutar matanya malas. Baru saja ia mau berkata hal lain, rahangnya ditarik oleh Seungwoo.

"Apa aku terlihat mengerti?" Bisik Seungwoo pelan.

Byungchan mengigit bibirnya dan berbisik, "Maaf," pelan. Seungwoo langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada rahang Byungchan.

Seungwoo menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya, "Kemari," ujarnya sambil menepuk pahanya dan tersenyum.

Dengan lembut Byungchan berdiri dan duduk di atas paha Seungwoo kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Maaf," bisik Byungchan sekali lagi kemudian menyerukkan wajahnya ke leher Seungwoo dan menciuminya perlahan, "Aku tidak tahu kau akan secemburu itu."

Tangan Seungwoo melingkar di pinggang Byungchan dan ia terkekeh, "Aku memang cemburu, tapi rasanya bodoh sekali cemburu pada orang macam Lee Jinhyuk, eh?" Ucap Seungwoo sambil menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaus yang dipakai Byungchan. Wajahnya miring ke kiri sedikit dan mencium bibir Byungchan. Ciuman itu kian lama makin menuntut. Bibir bawah Byungchan habis dihisapinya. Byungchan sampai harus menahan pundak Seungwoo yang makin maju ke arahnya. Beruntung Seungwoo menahan punggung Byungchan sehingga pemuda yang lebih muda tidak terjungkal ke belakang.

Ciuman Seungwoo turun dari bibir Byungchan ke leher pemuda manis itu, menghasilkan suara kotor dari bibir Byungchan yang sebenarnya sangat Seungwoo sukai. "J-jangan...," bisik Byungchan lembut, jemarinya menelusuri helaian rambut Seungwoo.

"Apa maksudmu, jangan?" Seungwoo berbicara dengan bibir yang masih menempel di perpotongan leher Byungchan, "Kau tidak suka ini?"

"Aku tidak mau memakai _turtle neck_ di musim panas seperti ini, Han Seungwoo," jawab Byungchan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, mempermudah Seungwoo menciumi setiap inchi lehernya.

"_As you wished_," Seungwoo tersenyum kemudian menghentikkan ciumannya.

Byungchan merengut, "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Kupikir kau tidak mau melanjutkannya?" Goda Seungwoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Pipi Byungchan memerah kemudian ia mengarahkan tangannya ke selangkangan Seungwoo, "Kau yakin ingin _dia _seperti ini semalaman?" Tanya Byungchan lalu tiba-tiba turun ke lantai dan berlutut di hadapan Seungwoo. Tangannya dengan terampil menurunkan resleting celana Seungwoo dan mengelusnya lagi. "Perlu aku buka atau tidak?"

Seungwoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya tertawa kecil, "Lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan."

Bibir Byungchan mengerucut dan ia mengelus pelan gundukan itu, "Apa seperti ini enak?"

Seungwoo mendesah pelan, "Aku tahu kau bisa lebih baik dari itu, Chan.."

Dengan berani, Byungchan menurunkan celana dalam yang Seungwoo gunakan dan memekik kecil ketika kejantanan Seungwoo keluar. Byungchan menyentuh ujungnya perlahan disambut dengan erangan tertahan dari Seungwoo. Jemari lentik Byungchan meremas pelan batang itu kemudian menatap Seungwoo, "Kalau begini, apa enak?"

Seungwoo menunduk, memperhatikan Byungchan yang menatapnya sambil meremas-remas batang kemaluannya tanpa malu. Pemandangan ini begitu menggoda hingga Seungwoo mau tak mau mengumpat, "Ah, Sialan. Ya, benar sekali."

"Kalau aku menggunakan mulutku, apa kau akan menyukainya?" Tanya Byungchan sok polos kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke ujung kemaluan Seungwoo, menjilatnya pelan sehingga sang empunya mendesis. Byungchan tidak membuang waktu lebih lama lagi untuk segera mengulum dan memasukkan kemaluan Seungwoo yang keras itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Jemari Seungwoo meremas rambut Byungchan, sesekali menjambaknya pelan dan membuat pemuda itu mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Anak pintar," gumam Seungwoo lembut kemudian menepuk pipi Byungchan ketika ia merasa telah berada di ujung tanduk. "Keluarkan dari mulutmu sebelum aku keluar di dalam mulutmu yang manis itu, oke?"

Byungchan hanya menurut dan mengeluarkan batang itu dari mulutnya. Rahangnya terasa sakit dan kaku, sejujurnya. Ukuran Seungwoo tidak main-main. "Ugh, rahangku kaku..."

Seungwoo mendorong Byungchan ke matras yang ada di belakangnya kemudian menindih pemuda itu. "Biar saja," kata Seungwoo sebelum kembali menciumi leher Byungchan dan mencoba menurunkan celana _training_ yang digunakan Byungchan. "Lagi pula kau sama kerasnya dengan aku, sekarang," ejek Seungwoo sebelum menelusupkan jemarinya ke dalam celana dalam Byungchan, mengelus pelan kejantanan pria satunya yang malah telah lembab.

Setelah menurunkan training serta celana dalam Byungchan, pemuda itu malah melebarkan kakinya. "Ayo," pinta Byungchan dengan nada mendayu pada Seungwoo, "Aku takut ada yang mendengar...," lanjutnya kemudian melihat ke jendela di mana masih banyak mahasiswa yang sedang mabuk atau sekedar bernyanyi-nyanyi asal. "Dan aku tidak mau ada yang mengetahui kalau kita-"

"Bercinta di kampus?" Bisik Seungwoo sambil memposisikan dirinya di antara kaki Byungchan. Tungkai Byungchan langsung menutup dan mengapit pinggang Seungwoo, "Keluarkan saja suaramu."

"Kau gila?" Umpat Byungchan sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang hendak keluar ketika milik Seungwoo menggesek miliknya, "Hentikan, itu geli..."

Tangan Seungwoo merambat ke bawah, meremas-remas milik Byungchan dengan lembut hingga suara Byungchan yang melengking hampir keluar. "Hentikan, Seungwoo...," Pinta Byungchan lemah, tangannya ia bawa untuk menutupi mulutnya. Dan ketika jari Seungwoo mengelus lubang urethra Byungchan, pemuda itu keluar begitu saja diiringi dengan desahan tertahan di tangannya sendiri. Seungwoo tersenyum, membawa cairan yang cukup banyak itu untuk menjadi pelumas dan menyelipkan satu jari ke dalam Byungchan.

"Ah-," desah Byungchan pelan sambil menatap mata Seungwoo, "-Itu.. Ah- sakit..."

"Tentu saja, kita belum melakukan ini dalam waktu yang lama, Byungchan," kata Seungwoo sambil menambah jarinya dan mengeluar-masukkannya perlahan. Matanya tak lepas dari Byungchan yang dari tadi menahan suara-suara keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya yang berair dan pipinya yang merah, Seungwoo berani bersumpah itu adalah ekspresi paling menarik yang pernah Byungchan perlihatkan pada Seungwoo. Dan ketika Seungwoo membengkokkan jarinya, menusuk ke sebuah titik di dalam Byungchan, pemuda itu menjerit.

"Suaramu, Byungchan," goda Seungwoo kemudian mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam Byungchan. Ia memposisikan miliknya di depan Byungchan dan mengelus paha pemuda itu lembut, "Ada permintaan?"

"Lakukan dengan keras," pinta Byungchan sambil menggigit jarinya, berusaha menggoda Seungwoo meskipun tanpa digoda-pun, Seungwoo sudah sangat terangsang dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Byungchan dari tadi. "Keras dan kasar, kumohon," pintanya lagi.

Seungwoo hampir kelepasan menampar paha Byungchan kalau tidak ingat mereka sedang ada di kampus saat ini. Jadi Seungwoo hanya melakukan yang diminta oleh Byungcan : _Keras dan kasar. _Seungwoo melesakkan miliknya dengan kasar ke dalam Byungchan. Pemuda di bawahnya menjerit dan Seungwoo yakin, suara Byungchan barusan pasti terdengar ke luar ruangan ini. Seungwoo mendesis, "Jangan diketatkan, Byungchan.."

"Aku tidak melakukannya...," kata Byungchan dengan suara serak. Nyatanya, Byungchan memang sebenarnya mengetatkan dindingnya, mengedutkan perlahan untuk menggoda Seungwoo. "Cepat.."

Seungwoo tak tinggal diam karena bisikan dari Byungchan tadi. Ia langsung menggerakkan pinggangnya maju-mundur, menyentuh seluruh titik manis yang dimiliki Byungchan di dalam sana. Byungchan meremas lengan Seungwoo, mencoba mencari pelampiasan karena _Astaga, ini enak sekali. _Byungchan mendesah pelan, masih takut ada yang mendengar dari luar.

TOK TOK TOK

_"Hei ruangan ini bukannya dipakai juga ya?"_

_"Setahuku matras ada di dalam sana."_

Byungchan membulatkan matanya. Ia menggeleng pada Seungwoo, meminta Seungwoo berhenti untuk sejenak agar suaranya tak terdengar ke luar.

Ah, Byungchan pernah bilang kalau Seungwoo itu sebenarnya iblis?

Bukannya berhenti, Seungwoo malah melambatkan gerakannya. Lambat namun dalam. Dalam sekali hingga Byungchan rasanya ingin menangis tap milik Seungwoo menyentuh tempat yang _oh sangat tepat_ di dalamnya. "Berhenti...," pintu Byungchan, "Mereka-_ah, _bisa mendengar_-ah_, kita..."

"Kalau begitu kecilkan suaramu, Choi Byungchan," kata Seungwoo sambil menciumi leher Byungchan tanpa mengehentikan gerakan maju-mundur secara lambat di selatan tubuh mereka.

_"Hei hei! Menjauh dari ruangan itu!"_

_"Apa maksudmu Lee Jinhyuk?"_

_"Ah sudahlah, dengarkan saja aku. Kalian bisa ambil matras di lantai dua. Ruangan ini terkunci dari pagi, kok!"_

Seungwoo tersenyum mendengarnya. "Wah, kau harus berterima kasih pada Jinhyuk, ya, Byungchan?" goda Seungwoo sebelum mempercepat gerakannya. Byungchan kali ini benar-benar menangis.

"_Nyah!_"

Seungwoo terdiam sesaat. "Kau," Seungwoo menatap pria di bawahnya tidak percaya, "Yang tadi itu...?" Byungchan menggeleng, berusaha menggigit kausnya yang tersingkap. "Bersuaralah lagi," pinta Seungwoo pelan namun pinggangnya bergerak tidak manusiawi.

Byungchan benar-benar menangis sekarang. _Ini begitu nikmat dan Byungchan tidak bisa meminta lebih, bisa gila._

"Apa kau dekat, Byungchan?" Bisik Seungwoo tepat di telinga Byungchan. Byungchan mengangguk dan ia menyesali itu karena Seungwoo malah menggenggam miliknya dan meremasnya lembut. Byungchan tidak bisa menahannya jika Seungwoo terus melakukan itu. Dua stimulasi di saat yang bersamaan, Byungchan bisa gila. "Keluarkan jika kau ingin, Byungchan," Seungwoo menjilat telinga Byungchan, "Keluarkan.."

Dan saat jemari Seungwoo mengelus puncak kejantanan Byungchan, pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan isi skrotumnya.

Dikarenakan orgasme yang mendatangi Byungchan, mau tidak mau dinding pemuda itu mengetat, menjepit milik Seungwoo yang masih ada di dalamnya dengan sangat nikmat. Seungwoo datang beberapa saat setelah Byungchan datang, melepaskan semuanya di dalam tubuh Byungchan sebelum terengah di samping laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

* * *

Jam di pergelangan tangan Seungwoo menunjukkan pukul empat pagi ketika ia merasa telah kembali segar setelah aktivitasnya bersama Byungchan. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, memperhatikan Byungchan yang tertidur beralaskan matras tempat mereka _bermain_ tadi. Setelah mengelap _bekas-bekas _(baik di miliknya atau milik Byungchan) dan mengancingkan celananya, Seungwoo beranjak untuk mencarikan selimut atau jaket untuk Byungchan. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan penyimpanan itu dan disuguhi pemandangan yang sepi. Api unggun di tengah lapangan masih menyala, hanya saja para mahasiswa telah teler dan tertidur. Hanya satu yang masih bangun sambil merokok. Seungwoo memutuskan untuk mendekati orang itu.

"Yo," sapa orang itu, Jinhyuk, sambil menawarkan sebatang rokok pada Seungwoo. "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku Big Boss," ejek Jinhyuk, "Aku yang panik saat mendengar suara Byungchan tadi."

Seungwoo terkekeh, menyalakan rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan, "Ya... dia memang seribut itu jika sedang bercinta," Seungwoo mengetukkan abu rokoknya ke tanah.

"Oh, Wooseok biasanya menutupi mulutnya dengan bantal atau menggigit tangannya sendiri, lucu," Jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan Wooseok yang masih tertidur di atas sofa. "Oh ya, soal permainan apel tadi, kau tahu, aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan dipasangkan dengan Byungchan, jadi kumohon jangan bunuh aku, oke?"

Seungwoo tertawa, tidak cukup keras untuk membangunkan orang. "Ya, aku tahu," katanya, "Oh iya, punya selimut atau jaket? Aku ingin menutupi Byungchan," dan Seungwoo menggumamkan kata _Terima kasih_ kecil saat Jinhyuk memberinya jaket.

* * *

_24 Jam Yang Lalu_

_"Hey, Cho Seungyoun," panggil Seungwoo pada Seungyoun yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya._

_Seungyoung menoleh dan langsung mendekati Seungwoo, "Ya, Big Boss?"_

_"Kudengar ada permainan menarik yang harus dilakukan berpasangan ya untuk acara besok?" Tanya Seungwoo sambil memainkan ponselnya, "Boleh aku minta tolong?"_

_"Oh, kau ingin bermain dengan Byungchan?"_

_"Tidak. Pasangkan dia dengan Jinhyuk."_

* * *

_**hai aku debut pake ff produce x soalnya lagi gemes sama seungwoo x byungchan byebye yall **_

_**jangan lupa review**_

_**thanks**_


End file.
